Suicide
by Akuma the Dark One
Summary: Ash commits suicide because of all the abuse he received every day. Now a month after his suicide Pikachu kills himself so he could join his love on the other side. This is based on a ture suicide note written by a gay friend of mine.


AN: I don't own Every Time we Touch or Pokémon if I did I wouldn't be writing this "fanfiction". Also the start of Every Time we Touch has been altered a bit to reflect the fact that Pikachu still thinks about Ash even though he is dead.

Dedication shout out: This goes out to all my fellow gays who have killed themselves because they couldn't handle the abuse they received on a daily basis. May you all rest in peace.

WARNING: this story contains character death and will make you yell at me like a blubbering idiot.

Beta used: BigBossSonic

Summary: Ash commits suicide because of all the abuse he received every day. Now a month after his suicide Pikachu kills himself so he could join his love on the other side.

Suicide

I was sitting in Ash's old bed holding a paper stained in tears in my paw. It was a suicide note written by my secret love. Not very many people knew this but Ash taught me to speak English as well as read and write. Looking at the note I had stolen from Ash's mother, I started reading.

Why does everyone hate me just because I'm gay? I have been punched and spat on and called every name in the book just because of that little fact. Two months ago some asshole wrote faggot on my locker at school in permanent marker so I couldn't wash it off. Most people don't talk to me. Fuck them, no fuck the world and every ignorant bastard in it. I hate this fucking life now. I am so fucking tired of all the shit I get on a daily basis. I have received hate letters telling me to leave school telling me that faggots aren't welcome and if I didn't they would kill me.

Last month in the locker room before gym class, some assholes said they should start another Holocaust but instead of killing Jews they should kill anybody that wasn't straight like them. They knew that I could hear them. I don't know what to fucking think now; all I know is I want to die so I don't have to put up with this fucking shit anymore. I'm sorry to the people that I love and love me in return but I can't fucking take it anymore. Pikachu I know you'll be affected the most by my death so I want to tell you what I couldn't in life. I love you; no I don't mean that you're my best friend in the entire world. I mean I'm in love with you and every birthday my birthday wish was to become Ashchu again so I could be with you. I'm sorry my love but this is goodbye…

The note I was holding was now stained with new tears by the time I finished reading it. 'So that's why you killed yourself last month, Ash.' I thought before grabbing the sheet of paper and pen I took from Ash's school bag and started writing my own suicide note.

I love you too Ash and even though you're not around anymore I still hear your voice when I'm alone; I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my mortality's weakness Ash, I don't know why but without you it's hard for me to survive…

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last I need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I cry The good and the bad times, we've been through them all You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last I need you by my side…

Jumping onto Ash's dresser I set the folded note there for Ash's family to find then left Ash's room; the knife that claimed his life in my left paw. I walked outside into the rain. I stood in the rain and looked straight up slowly and closed my eyes and just let the rain drench my fur. I slowly brought up the weapon and brought the sharp object to my wrist. The first two cuts were hesitation marks but soon I grew brave and cut deeper. Finally, I was at the point I could cut both wrist as hard as I could.

My blood stained the ground and my yellow fur. After a few minutes I grew dizzy and laid down staring at the raining sky as it cried over the life that slowly drained away from my body. I smiled sadly as the rain continued to draw out my blood faster. Finally I closed my eyes and died, but before I did I whispered my dying words, "I'm on my way my love."


End file.
